Mischevious Tales
by neonkitteh
Summary: Some strange students arrrive at the odd school in Konoha,and a group of friends ask some questions. Who are they? And what makes them so different? More importantly, are they friends , or foes?
1. The Anzais

NOTE: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMERS ARE FINE WITH ME BUT THEY ARE PREFFERED TO LIGHT ANOTHER STORY ON FIRE! AND I DON"Y OWN NARUTO CHARACTERS. JUST PUTTING IT OUT THERE!

This story takes place on Earth but with mythical creatures and a slightly corrupt government. It still has ninjutsu and Hokage and such also. This is also a Naruto based fanfic with the Akatsuki as the main roles besides my OCs.

Parirings: Not in this chapter.

Some parts of this make no sense, they're not really meant to. It's how my friends and I act up.

Note while reading: Their in Kindergarten in this chapter. Thanks for reading me!

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start to a piercing screech, followed by a fierce shout and breaking glass. I wished I could just lay there and act like nothing was happening and pretend, just for a second, that my family was a normal family that didn't try to kill each other. But of course, I couldn't change facts. As I heard more glass break I finally sat up and yawned. I sat there through three more breaks of glass before I finally slid off my bed and staggered to my closet. After I got dressed in a green t-shirt and blue jeans, I walked over to the mirror and sighed. By now, two older voices had joined the yells and the glass had stopped breaking but, they were still probably screaming enough to wake up the whole neighborhood. I put my bracelet on and looked in my mirror with a tired face. "Sounds like I've got to go to the rescue, huh?" I asked myself, shaking my head. As I walked through the hallway I started to make out what they were saying.<p>

"Kowi ate my bweakfast again!" A haughty mannered voice screeched, with a hint of annoyance.

"Ith not like YOU were gonna eat it!" Another, more rough, voice yelled.

"I was!"

"Wath not!"

"Was to!"

"WATH NOT!"

By now, I had made my way into the livingroom and was witnessing yet another brawl,(at least for our age at the time), produced by Koori and Kiritsu, two of my adopted sisters. Koori had copper colored hair that went down to her mid-back and golden eyes, but since we were still young, she had problems pronouncing s. Kiritsu had very long silver hair that went down to her lower back and bright red eyes, but at the time she couldn't pronounce r. Hana was my third adopted sister, and was trying to act as referee for the feud, even though my mom and dad were in the room. She had dark blue hair to her shoulders and dark green eyes, she was the quiet one but when she did talk she often pronounced them wrong. I was the oldest, at least of the kids, and hadn't had any problems with talking for the past three months. I was only one year older than the others, who were going to kindergarten. I had long brown hair and lavender eyes and usually had some kind of hair accessory. My mom and dad were a few years apart but they looked young for their age. My mom had brown hair normally held up in a ponytail and light green eyes. My dad had short black spiky hair and brown eyes. My mom was pinching the base of her nose in frustration and my dad was starting to look very annoyed. Finally I had to step up before my parents 'took charge'. And when they 'took charge', it was like prison.

"Okay, guys. Please be quiet. I'm pretty sure you've woken up the neighbors by now." I stated, pointing out the window

Out the window you could see two figures glaring at us from their lawn, and the two brawlers were forced to stop. They both walked over to the couch and slumped down glumly.

"Oh, C'mon guys. At least we have school!" I tried to act cheerful but it wasn't easy when there was still destruction in the kitchen area. My dad had walked over and started to clean up the mess while muttering to himself.

"Yay, we het to go to freak thcool. How fun." said Koori boredly.

What Koori meant by 'freak school' was we had to go to a different school than the normal kids. You see, there are two schools in every community. One for the normal kids and one for the strange kids. By srange kids I mean mythical creatures and mutants of some sort. We all happened to be mythical creatures. Kiritsu was a vampire that, (strangely), didn't like human blood. So she ran out every Saturday and drank blood from a squirrel. We always picked on her about that, too. Koori was a werewolf and every night of the full moon she was very restless and couldn't sleep. She would transform when angered to her wolf-like self but she was skilled when it came to controlling it. Hana was a dark magic based nature fairy, meaning, she could controll some forms of plant life like poison army and command poisonous bugs like some kinds of butterflies. I was a gypsy-genie. Basically a genie that is not held within a lamp with all of the wishing garbage. I controlled dark magic and shadows and on a new moon, my power increased tenfold. My dad was a dragon, he could turn into one at will but I had never seen him do it before. He was also the king of cheesy jokes. My mom was a witch, or sorceress as she called it. She was good at making healing potions and she had learned a great amount of genjutsu.

"It's not freak school, now start heading out or your going to be late!" My mom scolded, handing us our backpacks. She practically shoved us out the door before slamming it shut. Koori snorted before shoving her book in her mouth and slinging her backpack over her shoulder. I rolled my eyes and started walking towards the school. As we neared the tall building, I felt as if something strange was going to happen today. I quickly shook off the feeling and proceeded to walk. I walked the three younger ones to their classrooms first.

As I dropped off the other three, I noticed a group of kids dressed in black at the teacher's desk. I realised we wee getting new students and I ran to my classroom to check if my class had any. Sure enough, my class had about the same amount of kids and they too were all dressed in black. I walked over to my table group, which I was the only one seated at besides the class clown named Naruto. He didin't really bug me, but he had to have had ADHD. Right as he bolted into the room, the bell rang and he slumped down in his seat, panting from his race to beat the bell. The teacher got up from her desk and walked to the front of the room with the group of kids. She cleared her throat and began talking.

"Good morning, we've got some new students today so pay attention while I introduce them."


	2. Koori's New Classmates

**Yay, second chapter and I'm excited! This is a very fun story to write and I'd appreciate it if you guys would review! **

**AGAIN FLAMERS ARE NOT APPRECIATED BUT THEY ARE TOLERATED I WOULD RATHER YOU LIGHT SOMEONE ELSE ON FIRE! I OF COURSE DON'T OWN NARUTO OR AKTSUKI SO . . .YEAH.**

**Pairings: not in this chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Koori's POV<strong>

Our teacher was standing at the front of the room, clearing his throat to get our attention. Only one person kept talking, which annoyed me since I actually liked my teacher for once, so I threw my eraser at them. It hit them square on the head and they stopped talking once they saw who had thrown it. No one, I repeat, NO ONE messed with me. It was probably because I had bitten our old teacher after she had stuck her finger in front of my face on the third day of school. I TOLD her I didn't like things being right in front of my face! But did she listen? No. That was why we had substitutes for a few weeks before Iruka-Sensei had become the official teacher.

"Today we have 5 new students from a distant village. I want you all to treat them with respect and give them a warm welcome to Konoha. Now, you guys may introduce yourselves." Iruka-Sensei introduced them with a smile and stepped back to let the newcomers speak.

A blonde boy stepped up first. He had long hair that was halfway put up in a ponytail and halfway down. His bangs covered up the left side of his face and he had bright blue eyes. "Hey, my names Deidara." He said casually. He took a seat at our table group across from Kiritsu who sat next to me.

The next boy to step up had an orange mask on and black spiky hair. His mask had a black swirling pattern and there was a hole in the middle that I was convinced was his eye hole. He stuttered as he spoke his name. "M-My name is T-Tobi." He quickly ran and sat across from Hana who was at another table group.

Next was a boy with long black hair, though not near as long as Deidara's, that he had pulled up in a small low ponytail. He had dark eyes and talked in a gothic sounding manner. "I am Itachi." Was all he said before going and sitting by Deidara and Kiritsu. (The desks were in circles of five)

The fourth boy had purplish gray short hair and purple eyes. He looked very annoyed and rowdy as he spit out his name. "My names Hidan. Don't make me mad." He walked over to our table group and sat across from me. Kiritsu scooted over and I snorted, she was such a baby sometimes.

The last one looked very wierd. The right side of his body was black and the left side was white while both of his eyes were yellow and all of his short spiky hair was green. "My names Zetsu." He stated before going and sitting doen at Hana's group with Tobi.

Iruka sensei once again stood at the front of the classroom to speak. "Now, it's nice to have new students today. And since your class scored the best out of the other classes on the test last week, today you guys get to talk and color. So, I'm going to hand out some sheets of paper and you guys can begin." Immediatly the room began to get loud with chatter as Iruka passed out the paper. I was about to introduce myself in a decent fashion when I heard Kiritsu whine next to me.

"Thew isn't a puwple in my cwayons, there is just violet! She complained, folding her arms across her chest. The new faces at our table looked up and stared at us in annoyance and Hidan looked really pissed off.

"Violet ith the thame as purple." I stated, trying to get her to shut up. I did NOT feel like dealing with this today. And I didn't like the look Hidan was giving us. For a split second I was hoping she'd just listen to me. But was was I thinking. This was Kiritsu we were talking about.

Kiritsu stood up and glared at me stating, "Then I'll just go ask Hana. She knows what I'm talking about." She then walked off like she was the queen of England. It really annoyed me how she acted like she was the genius. I hated to tell her but me and Hana made similar grades to her, A's and the occasional B.

"What's her problem?" Deidara asked me. I was sort of surprised that he asked me because most of the people in our class didn't talk to me.

"Theth very picky and the never listenth to me. It really bugth me, to tell you the truth." I stated, glaring at her. She had begun walking back to our table and sat down before banging her head on the table. I decided not to tease her because I was pretty sure she'd snap at me and I really didn't want Iruka-Sensei to drag Hotaru in here because she had a test to day. I started coloring my paper while Kiritsu sulked about her mistake. At that moment I wondered how Hotaru was doing on her test.


	3. Hotaru's New Classmates

**Chapter 3 is here YAY! These are so much fun to write, thanks for reading them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru's POV<strong>

As the new kids got ready to introduce themselves, Naruto snickered and leaned over to talk to me. "They're an odd looking group, aren't they?" He whispered, smiling that cheeky smile of his. That really annoyed me because I didn't care how people looked and it annoyed me when people judged people by looks. So, I whispered back, "Coming from the dude with whiskers!" He sniffed and leaned back over to his seat to listen for the new names. We both knew they were going to sit at our table group, because our table group was the only one with open seats. Don't get me wrong, Naruto can be really funny sometimes but he talks a little too much for my taste so I did the rest of the class a favor by taking the seat next to him. At least he'll have someone else to annoy now.

The first one to step up was the only girl in the new group. She had blue hair a little bit lighter than Hana's that was pulled up in a bun with a white flower as an accesory. She had chesnut colored eyes and a blank looking expression on her face. "My name is Konan." She announced, and sat in the middle seat of the five at our table group.

The next one was, of course, a boy. He had orange spiky hair and ear rings. His eyes were orange and grey with lines that made his eye look like a target. He was the one that looked bossy and angry at the same time. He calmly said "My name's Pein." Before going and sitting on the left side of Konan.

Next was a boy with red shaggy-ish hair and brown eyes like Konan. He looked slightly sad as he said his name. "My name is Sasori." He walked over and sat in between me and Pein.

The fourth person honestly looked like a shark mutant. His skin was light blue and he appered to have gills on his cheeks. His eyes were small and black and he had very sharp teeth. I realised sheepishly that he reminded me of Koori and Kiritsu when they were 'duking it out". AKA trying to kill each other, for real. He had a very rough voice and was the first one to smile when he talked. (although it WAS just a little creepy) "Name's Kisame." He went over and sat next to Konan who sighed. It didn't look like they got along very well.

The last person had a wierd type of hat on that reminded me of the Village Hidden in the Sand, it covered his head and his mouth. His eyes are what freaked me out. The pupil was pink while the whites of his eyes were green. "My name is Kakuzu." He then sat by Naruto and I was pretty sure before the year was over, Naruto was gonna die. This kid didn't seem to know exactly what he was getting into by sitting next to Naruto.

Our teacher stepped back up with a stack of papers to hand out, which I was sure was our tests. We had a math test today over adding and I hadn't gotten enough sleep last night so I wasn't exactly thrilled about it. But of course, Naruto was as determined as ever. "I'm gonna ace this quiz! Believe it!" He boasted, waving his pencil in the air.

"If you say 'believe it' one more time, believe that I'll get Koori to bust your head open!" I replyed, annoyed. His little catch phrase was 'believe it!' And it drove me nuts. He said it after almost every sentence and I was trying to get ready for our test, which he would probably flunk . . . again. I wasn't normally quite as annoyed, but with the morning fiasco and the lack of sleep from Koori's hyperness, (it had been a full moon), I was not in the mood. Our teacher had given the test to Naruto and I by now and I was already scanning it for questions I didn't know.

"You may begin the test." Our teacher announced, going to sit in her desk. I rapidly began filling in the easy questions so I could have time for the harder ones while Naruto just stared blankly at his paper. Some of the questions were moderately hard but the majority were easy, so I had finished the test after about twenty minutes. When I had finished, I raised my hand and the teacher picked up my paper. She gave me another paper to doodle on since I always would doodle on my desk if she didn't. Soon, the whole room ahd finished except for Naruto, who the teacher sent into the hall. It left me with the new strangers at my desk and I didn't want to talk to them if they didin't want to talk to me. But soon, Pein spoke up.

"So, uhh. What's your name?" He asked me. I felt all of the group look at me, so I put my pencil down to talk.

"Hotaru Anzai." I responded. I wanted to keep the conversation going to I talked to Konan. "I like your flower."

She blinked and touched it. "Thanks, I like yours too." She responded, smiling. I smiled back, I loved my hair accesory and no one really complimented me on it. It was a white flower with light pink on the edges of it's petals that my grandma had made. She was no longer around though, so I made it a chore to wear it at least once a week.

Sasori spoke up next. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

I nodded. "Yes, not by blood, but they're adopted. I have three little sisters named Koori, Kiritsu and Hana. They're in kindergarten with Iruka. My parents adopted them about a year and a half ago."

"You sound very fond of them." Pein observed.

I laughed. "Yeah, though they can be a pain. You see, Koori and Kiritsu are a werewolf and a vampire, so they're natural enemies and they butt heads about everything. And Hana gets distracted by everything that moves basically. And things that don't. But they're still my sisters and my best friends." At that moment Naruto walked in and handed his paper to the teacher. He plopped down, looking annoyed. I realised I was about to hear one of his rants on tests so I decided to keep talking.

"So, how do you guys like it here so far?" I asked, jabbing Naruto to remind him of the new kids he could boast to. AS I saw the same cheeky and annoying smile on his face, I realised it was going to be a very long day.


	4. Coloring Assigment

**Yay, Four chapters and It's like 11:55 at night. Yay. (is slowly falling asleep . . . not.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Koori's POV<strong>

After a few minutes of coloring, Iruka-Sensei began to walk around and look at our drawings. He took a few minutes at Hana's table and stared at Tobi's picture for a few moments before finally making his way over to our table. I sighed, I hated showing him my pictures. He stopped at Itachi's desk first, complimenting him on his 'alternate reality' drawing. To me, it was just our world in negative form, totally not original. Hidan had drawn a skeleton with a scythe that reminded me of the grim reaper. Deidara's, however, was another story.

"Er, what are you drawing?" Iruka asked him, looking slightly concerned. I laughed quietly to myself, I had thought I was the only one he gave that look to.

"It's an explosion! Because I like explosions, especially deadly ones. And birds." Deidara bragged, raising his arms for a dramatic effect. Iruka looked even more concerned now which made me hold back another wave of laughter. His drawing had little white birds, (I think) and a huge fireball in the center. I was nearly blinded by the bright orange he used. After my eyes had adjusted, I realized He was making his way over to my desk. As he stopped at my desk, I gulped and prepared for the 'do I need to talk to your parents again' speech. He stopped in his tracks and stared at my paper for a few seconds as he absorbed my picture.

Finally, he asked "What did you draw?" I prepared to defend myself before I responded.

"It ith a drawing of a wolf and a thertain thomeone." I started. I pointed at my warped version of a brown wolf. "Thith ith me." I moved my finger to a red, dripping stick figure with no head. "Thath Kirithu if the doethnt thtop bugging me." After explaining, Kiritsu did an odd squeaking sound as she fell backwards out of her chair. Iruka-Sensei did the same thing Hotaru's mom had done that morning as he sighed and muttered something about weird people. (I think I figured it out now) He finally relaxed and turned his attention back to me.

"Koori, do I have to get your big sister in here?" At the mention of Hotaru, I moved to the 'that's not necessary' position. If we interrupted Hotaru during a test, we would never hear the end of it. So, he went with an alternative. Getting Hana to distract us. He moved our chairs apart and had Hana sit in between us, but with three people sharing two desks, it wasn't exactly comfortable. Hana kept coloring her picture of butterflies (I think . . . they were either butterflies or some weird rock things) while I sulked. Soon Hana glanced at Kiritsu's paper. She attempted to whisper, but she had never been good at whispering.

"Um . . . Kiritsu. Why does your paper say 'violet is the same as purple' over and over again?" She was honestly asking a question but Kiritsu looked really embarrassed and mad, so she shut up and switched subjects.

"I heard we're getting cinmon buns for lunch!" She boasted. It took a second for me to catch on to her pronouncing mistake.

"What'd you thay we were having?" I asked, wondering if I had just imagined it.

"Cinmon buns!" She stated, giving me a weird look.

"Thay Thinnamon, I mean . . . UGH! You know what I mean!" I responded, cursing at my stupid lisp.

"Cinmon"

By now Kiritsu had joined in and Itachi was looking at us like we had three eyes.

"No, say cinnamon." Kiritsu commanded.

"CINMON!" Hana shouted, confused at why we were correcting her.

"No, wepeat aftew me. CI-NO-MIN." Kiristu tried to explain to her what she was doing wrong. But Hana was still oblivious.

"CIN-MON!" Hana boasted, trying to prove to us she was saying it right. I did a face palm.

"UGH! N-NEVER MIND!" I shouted. Sometimes she drove me nuts, but she made some good jokes and she was good at distracting people from my lisp. She tried talking again but, Hana ever talked normally after a few sentences.

"You know I saw this commercial where they ask- hamnomaha!" She jumbled up her words before poking her tongue. Like that would help any! Finally Iruka-Sensei told us to get ready to leave, our school got out at noon since people usually wouldn't offer jobs to us, so we didn't need as much school as normal kids. I took it as a good thing though, at least for now. As we got our things together, Kiritsu, Hana and I huddled together to wait for Hotaru to pick us up.


	5. No sugar

_**Yay, Chapter 5 and I'm still not getting tired of this story. Please review!**_

* * *

><p>As I went to go get the three stooges (I love calling them that) the new kids in my class walked with me. We were still talking and I think I had made friends with Konan. Walking in the classroom I found them in they're usual corner with the new kids in the other corner. As I walked up I noticed Kiritsu looking very glum while Koori was refraining from laughing. I sighed. "What did Koori do now?" I asked Hana and Kiritsu. Kiritsu sniffed as Hana spoke up.<br>"Kiritsu didn't think violet was the same as purple and started whining in from of the new kids."  
>I blinked before shaking my head. <em>Kiritsu thought what? I guess I'm going to have to review her colors again.<em>  
>"Alright, you guys ready to go home?" I asked. "Don't forget mom's making cookies." At the word cookies Koori had grabbed my wrist, yanking me towards the door. "Well then, we better get home!" She shouted. She LOVED cookies so maybe it wasn't the best thing to say but at least we got home pretty fast.<br>As soon as we got home, mom had to serve us or Koori would have eaten all of the cookies. As she got ready to bake more, she realised she had forgotten to buy more sugar. At the announcement of no more cookies Koori began to whine.  
>"We could ask someone if we could get some thugar from them." Koori suggested. As I looked out the window, to my alarm I noticed all of the new kids filing into the house next door.<br>"Hey guys look! The new kids are our new neighbors!" I shouted, pointing out the window.  
>The three quarrelers ran up, staring out the window. Hana opened the window to look closer, and noticed one of her new friends.<br>"Hey look, it's TOBI!" She shouted. _What kind of a name is Tobi?_  
>"We can see if they have any sugar . . ." Koori stated, obviously desperate for more cookies. I nodded. It was a slim chance but I was wasn't walking all the way to the store with Koori. She'd beg for everything and I didn't feel like having a pissed off werewolf against me today. I asked my mom for permission and she told me to invite them over for some cookies if they let us have the sugar. (My mom made BIG batches but Koori usually stole half of them.) So, I walked over to their new house with my sisiters and felt sort of rude. After all, it isn't the best 'welcome to the neighborhood' thing to ask for something when they had JUST moved here. As I knocked on the door, Koori and Kiritsu started shoving each other. An old lady with a bun answered the door. <em>Great, they're legal guardian was an old lady. I'm feeling REAL super today.<em>  
>"Yes, can I help you children?"<br>"Um, my mom's baking cookies and she forgot to get more sugar so, we were going to see if we could get some from you. And she's inviting you over to come have some if we can get the sugar. Oh, we live right next door." I asked, feeling sort of shy. She smiled at me.  
>"Of course, that sounds delightful. Come on in, I'll get the sugar to bring it over. As we walked in, the group was staring at us. Good, my family wasn't the only one that did that. I walked a few steps in and stood there while Hana ran over to the kid with the wierd mask. I waved at Konan who smiled at me and waved back. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Koori and Kiritsu were still shoving each other. I turned around and glared at them.<br>"What are you doing?" I demanded. We were visiting someone elses house. Couldn't they behave for five minutes? No.  
>"Kirithu thoved me!"<br>"Did not!"  
>"Did too!"<br>"Did not!"  
>"Did too!" By now, the group had started staring at us, with a few annoyed looks and I signaled Hana to come over and help me. She walked over and poked Kiritsu.<br>"WHAT?" Kiritsu shouted. Hana simply stated, "Purple" before backing up and watching Kiritsu slump into her little world of 'I did domething wrong for once'. Around now is when the old lady came out with a jar full of white powder.  
>"Alright, we're ready." She stated, following us out the door. As we started walking over, my dad came home and stared at the long line of kids. As we passed him he asked,<br>"Mom making cookies?"  
>"YES!" Koori shouted, running to the house.<br>"I take it this is her second batch." He observed, smirking.  
>"Yep." I answered.<br>As we walked in, my dad told them to sit anywhere they liked. She went to the kitchen to start mixing the dough as my dad started talking to the lady, who he called Lady Chiyo. It was completely silent except for the two grown ups talking. So we all were listening to their conversation.  
>"So, are all four of the girls yours?"<br>"No, Hotaru is our kid but we adopted the others when their families were having some . . . trouble."  
>"That's sweet of you."<br>"Oh, thanks. Only problem is one of them is a vampire and the other is a werewolf so, they don't get along very well."  
>"Oh, which one is which?"<br>"Girls, come introduce yourselves! C'mon might as well let your friends get to know you." My dad suggested. Koori and Kiritsu snorted and shrugged while Hana jumped up on the couch. "Ooh! I'll go first!" She bosted, raising her hand above her head. She jumped off the couch, landing gracefully before clearing her throat.  
>"My name's Hana, I'm a fairy! I'm a dark magic naturfefetft! Dad . . .!" She attempted. She talked so fast sometimes that she'd make up a tongue twister without meaning to. My dad finished it for her.<br>She's a dark magic nature fairy. She controls shadows and some poisonous bugs and plants. She does Earth based stuff, although very few." He finished. "Hana, Pause. Between. Words. Okay?" He notified her. She nodded and sat back on the couch, looking down at the stood up next.  
>"Hi. My name is," She took a breath before attempting to say her long name." Kiritsu. YOSH! Um, I am a vampiwe, DANG IT!, but I don't dwink human blood, I dwink animal blood and I contwol watew based stuff." She finished and sat back down with Koori rolling her eyes. Koori then stood up and sighed.<br>"My name ith Koori, I have a lithp and I am a werewolf. I don't change on full moonth I just get really hyper and I don't totally act like a dog. I control ithe type thtuff." She sat back down and glared at Kiritsu who stuck out her tongue. I stood up and did my mini bio.  
>"My name is Hotaru, I am a gypsy-genie which is a genie that does dark magic and doesn't live in a lamp. No, I don't grant wishes. No, I don't wear cheesy costumes all the time, only when necessary. Plus, I haven't earned it yet. I do fire based jutsu's, though I know only a little bit." I sat back down only to have a few faces staring at me. Oddly, I was used to it.<br>I sighed and began to look around the room when my mom came out. "Okay, cookies are done!" She announced, which resulted in Koori jumping up and yelling "GIMME COOKIES!" Before running and grabbing her share. I sighed, what a wierd day it had been so far.


	6. The First Brawl

As our mom served us, she eyed me closely. She knew all too well that I stole everyone's cookies but, I wouldn't steal from anyone but Kiritsu usually. So Kiritsu better watch out! I gobbled my cookies down really fast and ran in my room to get out our board games. Mom had told me if we ever had guests to go get out some stuff for entertainment. I brought out konoha Monopoly, Life and a few Wii games. (Yes there is wii in my version of konoha, deal with it.) When people finished their cookies, they joined in in deciding. Soon, all of the Anzai children were arguing, causing Lady Chiyo and a few of the others to laugh. Our argument went something like this:  
>"I WANNA PLAY MONOPOLY!"<br>"No way! we played monopoly latht time!"  
>"I wanna play Life."<br>"But that games boring!"  
>"SO IS MONOYEHABD! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN"<br>"It is soo not bowing!"  
>"What about Wii sports?"<br>"But . . ."  
>"WE'RE PLAYING WII SPORTS!"<br>"Thoundth good to me!"  
>Victory goes to Hotaru, again. DX As I turned on the Wii, I handed the remote to the orange haired kid, who said his name was Pein. He made his Mii and handed it one by one to his brothers around the room. The girl got it last and Hotaru called her Konan. I was getting impatient until it went to show all of the Mii's and I spotted one that made me fall over laughing. Hana and Kiritsu stared at me before they looked and spotted what I was laughing at, giggling madly. Hotaru looked and did a facepalm, shaking her head. When my dad walked into the livingroom, he stared at the commotion and asked, "What's so funny?" I tried to compose my self and pointed at Hotaru to explain. "Okay, dad? What did you do to your Mii?" She pointed at a black haired Mii with a chinese moustache and sunglasses. He looked at us confusedly. "What? It makes me look cool." At this Hana and Kiritsu joined me on the floor while Hotaru just went and started the game. As she selected our four Mii's, The group looked curious to something. "Why do your Mii's look different?" Sasori asked, tilting his head slightly. I jumped up for our explanation. "Kirithu doesn't like her thilver hair so the has blonde hair, I couldn't find gold in eye colorth so I went with brown, Hana couldn't get blue hair tho the got brown hair and Hotaru couldn't get purple tho the got brown inthead." I said it sort of fast, but it seemed like everyone got my drift. "What game will we play?" Hana asked. I voted bowling while Kiritsu wanted baseball. We went with bowling and Kiritsu of course got all pouty. "Look, if ya don't wanna play juth don't play!" I suggested, raising my voice.. "I do wanna play thank you!" She retorted. "Well excuse me!" I responded, folding my arms. "You awe excused Koowi." She responded. That drove over the edge. I tackled her and we stayed on the floor, trying to fight but failing. By now, Hana had run over to our mom while dad and Hotaru tried to pull us had grabbed me while dad had grabbed Kiritsu and they sat there pulling and shouting at us to stop while we clawed each other. Kiritsu had whacked me a few times and I had gotten some punches on Kiritsu at the same time. When they finally pulled us apart, Hotaru started dragging me to my room, all the while I was screaming at Kiritsu, who was trying to claw ot the reaches of dad with her fangs bared at me while she hissed. Dad had started dragging her to the master bedroom and Hotaru had made it to the hallway. She quickly shoved me in my room and locked the door on me, leaving me shoving against the door and screaming at her to let me out. Unfortunately fo rme, she must've put a seal on the door because it wasn't budging. And I was good at breaking doors.<p>Hotaru's POV<p>

After I had shoved the mini-demon into her room, I slammed the door and locked it. I grabbed one of my dad's seals and put it on the door, causing it to stop shaking. I sighed and ran to the livingroom to check on dad's progress. I could still hear Koori screaming at me but I ignored it. I saw Hana huddled by mom, who looked worried. The group looked very shocked and I felt supremely embarrassed. "Does dad need help?" I asked. "No, he's got her." Mom responded, seeming to catch her breath. "I put a seal on Koori's door so she can't get out." "Thanks." By now dad had walked in the room and I could hear screaming coming from their room. "I got her in our room. Did you seal Koori's door?" He asked me. "Yes, sir." "Good job." I could still hear Koori's screaming but the banging had stopped. Lady Chiyo then spoke up. "Well, at least now I know my kids aren't the only ones that do that." We all four looked at her in shock and Konan gestured for me to sit by her. I must've looked very tired from literally dragging Koori. I sat down and sighed. Hana ran over and sat in my lap, handing me my flower, it must have fallen out of my hair. I put it back and hugged her, our way of saying thank you. Soon she started talking in our family's code, a little joke all six of us had made up a while ago. "Tiramisu looked heavy, did she scratch you?"  
>"Only a little bit."<br>"Did Sunny D fail that test today?"  
>"Probably"<br>"Was he late to class?"  
>"No, he ran in right as the bell rang."<br>"Did he act mean to the new kids."  
>At this, the group started listening to our little conversation.<br>"He did behing their backs, but I mentioned his whiskers."  
>"Sunny D is mean."<br>"Yes he is."  
>"What're you guys talking about?" Kisame asked. "We have our own little code names for our friends and classmates. For example, Tiramisu is Koori and Sunny D is Naruto." I responded. The rest of group started muttering to each other and Tobi got really excited. "Tobi wants a code name!" He piped up. Hana responded, "Okay, we should make them up when Koori and Kiritsu are okay." Dad nodded and mom sighed. "They should be calm in about ten minutes." Dad stated. "Okay, we'll wait." Lady Chiyo answered. The group cheered and Hana ran over to Tobi to talk as we waited. <p>


	7. The Naming

Yay! Chapter 7? This story is going to end up with a lot of chapters, but I like it that way! Now some of the really funny parts are coming up.

I wanted to thank my beta/ writing helper StellaMarris! She helped me come up with more for the story and she is Koori XD. She so bad lol

Koori's POV

A few minutes after I stopped screaming, Hotaru came in to check on me. I can imagine what I looked like, staring at the ground feeling embarrassed but pouting at the same time. Mental stableness and walked me into the living room. Soon dad came out with Kiritsu, who couldn't look me in the eye and avoided everyone's gaze. She sat by dad and Hotaru sat me next to her while Hana climbed into her lap.

"They wanted to have code names with us. So, I told them we'd wait. So, who wants to tell them theirs first? Oh, I told them yours, Koori." Hotaru stated, looking around the room then at me.

"I'm Chorizo." My dad started.

"And I'm Gumbo." My mom continued.

Hotaru went next. "I'm Burrito."

Hana piped up really loudly, "I'm Gumball!"

And Kiritsu mumbled, "I'm Tofu." Hotaru looked at Pein first.

"Hmmm, you can be Orange!" She suggested. He shrugged and looked away. I was deep in thought before jumping up quickly on top of the couch, pointing at Konan.

"You can be Honeythuckle!" I screeched, applauding myself for the idea. Konan looked at me blankly.

"What's Honeysuckle?" Pein asked, looking confused.

"Back in my old pack in the foreth before they were killed off uth pupth would alwayth go and find honeythuckles! They are little white flowerth that you can get the nectar out of, we couldn't alwayth find them thinth we were a nomadic pack and traveled all the time but when we could it wath like a yummy break from freth kill. They look like your flower thingy!" I explained, pointing at Konan's flower. She nodded and looked at her flower, probably trying to get an idea of what it looked like. Hana snapped her fingers, a feat that me and Kiritsu hadn't gotten to yet.

"Tobi can be lollipop!" She shouted, pointing at Tobi who looked overjoyed.

"YAY! TOBI LIKES CANDY!" Tobi cheered, raising his arms way up in the air. Hana and Tobi seemed to already be friends, not that I was that surprised. They both were the same class of wierd. I glanced at Deidara and instantly knew his code name.

"DEIDARA SHALT BE CALLED PAPAYA!" I screamed, whipping my head in his direction. I must've looked creepy because he looked freaked out for a second. His face recovered quickly and he looked confused.

"And why am I Papaya?" He asked, raising one of his eyebrows. I would've fallen over from laughter at the expression if I hadn't had a strong sense of self control over that stuff. I folded my arms.

"Becauth it'th yellow and the inthide ith orange and red and lookth like an explothon!" I reasoned, He looks pretty pleased and I smirked. Kiritsu had been thinking for the past few minutes and had a eureka moment.

"Kisame will be sushi!" She announced. At first Kisame looked slightly annoyed, but he thought about it and shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'ok, whatever.' Wasn't exactly the most difficult decision but I kept my mouth shut. I knew mom wouldn't appreciate two 'brawls' on the same day so I decided not to annoy her anymore today. She better not annoy me 'cause I will kick her butt! Mom always said I have a bad mouth for a kindergardener.

"Kakuzu is... fondant!" Hotaru said.

"What's fondant?" Kakuzu asked.

"Fondant is a thing you put on cake and it has a whole bunch of different colors." Hotaru explained very matter of factly.

"Itachi ith pudding!" I said; it was completely random so I thought that it would work.

"What?" He asked.

"Pudding." Kiritsu said; I growled menacingly at her. Dad slapped me in the back of the head.

"Haha! Bad dog!" Kiritsu laughed. I felt my eye twitch. She did not just call me a dog. Oh no. My hands curled into fists and I felt my aura get bigger and start raging around me like it did when I was about to go wolf.

"Why pudding?" Itachi asked.

"Cause it's random." Hotaru guessed.

I felt my body start trembling in rage and my back started to hunch over.

"Oh shit." My dad cursed and grabbed a something off the shelf. I wasn't really paying attention because I was focused on keeping my emotions in line and trying to calm my anger. I felt my dad grab my shoulders and latch something around my neck. I knew what it was. It was a choker that looked like a spiky collar and it had an enchantment on it to keep me from transforming.

I stopped trembling and my aura was forcibly shrunk.

"T-Thankth, dad." I said.

"Welcome Koori." He said.

"HAHAHA! Your even more of a dog now Koori! You have a collar! Haha!" Kiritsu laughed.

Mom walked over and flicked Kiritsu, "Do you want me to take you back to the bat cave?"

"N-no m-mommy!" Kiritsu begged our mom.

"What's with the collar, un?" Deidara asked me.

"It hath an enchantment on it to thop me from tranthforming into a wolf when I get angry." I told him truthfully.

"OH... It's spiky." He said poking one of the spikes.

"Yeah, I know, that'th part of the enchantment." I said. I looked around the room to try to find a distraction. I spotted Hidan and noticed his hair was white and shaped sort of like . . .

"OMG Hidan ith Marthmallow!" I shouted, pointing directly at him. He blinked before looking annoyed.

"Why do I have to be Marshmallow?" He asked, looking bewildered by the thought.

"Because your hair is white and it's thort of like a marthmallow." I answered. It didn't seem to make much sense to anyone, but I thought it made sense so I shook off the feeling. He sighed after catching a glare from Pein and Lady Chiyo.

"Zetsu can be oreo!" Hotaru suggested, looking at Zetsu for his opinion. He nodded, seeming to like the name. Or he just liked oreos, I knew I do. Just thinking about them made me drool. We had to think for a few minutes on what to call Sasori, until Hotaru figured one out.

"Sasori shalt be named Shishkabob! Kabob for short." She stated, looking curiously at Sasori. He didn't seem to care and was having a argument with Deidara about somthing that didn't make sense to me. Soon, mom and dad pulled me and Kiritsu off to the side and had us apologize. I didn't want to apologize, but the collar was beginning to make me itch so I apologized through clenched teeth. Me and Kiritsu walked off to two different parts of the room to see what the others were like. I walked over to the group around the couch, which had Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Hidan and Kakuzu. The conversation went like this:

(expressions)

Deidara: Explosions are WAY better Sasori!

Sasori: No, why would you like something that burns you and lasts two seconds?

Hidan: At least it kills better! (XD)

Kakuzu: The question is which of your styles makes mor money? ($.$)

Tobi: I like Senpai's better! (:D)

Sasori: But Tobi, stuff that lasts long is better! (DX)

Deidara: Psshhhh, sure it is.

Sasori: UGH! I'm not arguing with you!

Deidara: (:P)

Hidan: . . .

Kakuzu: . . .

Tobi: . . . Tobi likes lollipops.

Hidan: Okay, I will hit you if you say that again! Stupid . . .

Tobi: *gasp* HIDAN SAID BAD WORD!

Hidan: DID NOT!

And the rest your better off not knowing. In summary, Hidan got time out for five minutes, where he sat muttering something about swords. Soon Hotaru got the idea to play hide and seek, I always won hide and seek, so I was excited. Finally, something I could torture Kiritsu with! XD


	8. Hide And Seek

Okay next Chappie. Sorry it's so late, I typed it up and my computer deleted it probably because I called it stupid for not letting me on my email account. T.T

Me: DARN YOU COMPUTER-CHAN!  
>Computer-chan: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!<p>

Again thanking my beta, StellaMarris. THANK YOU! Okay that's all.

Hotaru's POV

After I had suggested hide-and-seek, everyone liked the idea, but it caused quite a bit of commotion as Kiritsu asked who was going to be 'it'. After a few minutes of arguing, everyone except for me had agreed that I had to be 'it'. Ughh. I HATED being 'it'. It meant I had to walk around looking for kids with special powers without mine. My dad insisted that it helped us in training. I walked over to my dad to get the enchanted bracelet that blocked out my powers. I immediately felt weird and knew it was working. My dad laid out the rules.

"Okay, no hiding outside or in our room. And when you are found you are out, please no running in my house. There is no 'base' to get to, you just have to not get found. You can use your jutsu as long as it doesn't destroy my property. You guys have fun." He clarified, smirking. Hidan and Deidara pouted while Kisame got a weird look on his face. Koori whispered something in Deidara's ear that made him look excited. I decided I didn't want to know what she was planning. More arguing ensued as they decided how long I should count. Finally they decided on 75, being that 100 was out of the question due to my cheat. (1, 2, skip a few 99, 100) I stood against the wall as Hana threw a huge blanket on top of me, completely blocking my vision. As soon as I started counting, I heard the scurry of footsteps run in different directions in the house. At around 50 the house was silent but I had to keep counting or Kiritsu would gripe about it. Finally I had reached 75 and I flung the blanket off of me.

"READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" I shouted, jogging into the main hallway. (HAHA DAD CAN'T CRITISIZE ME FOR JOGGING) I looked in our utility closets and the bathroom to find no one, which surprised me. I walked into Koori's room first, and looked under her bed. No one there. So I walked to the window. I quickly opened the curtains and heard a loud squeak before a slight thud by my feet. I looked down to find Kiritsu glaring at me. I gently poked her on the forehead and she hissed at me. I only smirked in reply.

"You're out." I confirmed, rolling my eyes as she got up and slapped my hand. She grumbled as she walked into the livingroom. I looked in Koori's closet and rummaged through her stuff. I hit something hard as I removed her clothes, who sighed. Quietly Zetsu stood up as I tried to register who it was. He got out and walked into the living room. I laughed to myself at the thought of someone hiding in all of that stuff, it's practically a biohazard. I recovered and walked into Hana's room, freezing in my tracks. Hana has a huge fishtank full of colored fish and even a small octopus that she loves to death. And inside of the fishtank was Kisame, holding his breath and looking surprised. I quickly ran and got a towel, and helped him get out of the fishtank. I wrapped the towel around him and walked him into the living room. Lady Chiyo sighed and apologized to my parents who waved it off.

"At least he didn't eat any of the fish." My mom reasoned. I laughed, remembering the time that we hadn't gotten food in Koori's mouth fast enough and she ate 2 of the fish. She said they were bland and tasted like moss. Anyway, I walked back into Hana's room to look around some more. The fish looked very creeped out and swam around the tank in a blur. I looked under the bed and found a grinning Hana and Tobi, who of course had his mask on. I had to back up before Hana jumped out, with Tobi in hand. I didn't even have to say anything.

"WE'RE OUT!" Hana shouted, running to the living room with Tobi struggling to catch up to her. I did a small facepalm. They were so weird.

I walked to Kiritsu's room and started looking around. I looked under the bed and found Itachi. I poked him in the forehead and he grumbled something and walked to the living room. I went and looked in her closet and found Pein and Konan. They walked into the living room with out a word. I headed toward my room and looked under the bed, and saw Sasori. He raised his hand, as if to signal that he didn't want me to say that he was out. So I shut my mouth and helped him get out from there. He walked into the living room indifferently. I looked around for some ideas of where Hidan could be hiding and I got an idea after looking at my sink. (Yes, I have a sink in my room. Since my room is by all of my sister's rooms, I can easily grab a rag and wet it at my sink and rush to the spill rescue. Kindergarteners and carpet don't mix.) I jogged into the kitchen, (Haha) and opened the cabinet under the sink. I didn't find Hidan, but I found a mad Kakuzu glaring at me. Oh well, at least I found SOMEONE.

"Your out!" I told him. He snorted and walked around the corner to the livingroom. I looked around the house for about ten more minutes and couldn't find Koori, Deidara or Hidan. I had even gotten mom and dad to help me look since it was getting boring for everyone else to sit in the living room of shame. I immediately got an idea of where they could be and whispered it in my dad's ear, who grumbled and walked into my parents' room. This followed about five mintues later.

Dad: WHAT'RE YOU DOING IN OUR ROOM?  
>?: I'M HIDING, DUH!<br>Dad: HIDAN, YOU GET OUT FROM UNDER THE BED THIS INSTANT!  
>Hidan: MAKE ME!<p>

A menacing growl erupted followed by loud roaring, the house shook violently and Hidan had come charging out the room, followed by my literally steaming father. Our guests and Hana looked creeped out. (Hana was our most recently adopted.) However, the rest of us were unfazed by it, and I was getting impatient.

"Ok, Koori? Deidara? You guys win, come on out now." I yelled, annoyed at Koori's hiding skills. She always won hide-and-seek and we had absolutely no idea where she disapeared to. A few minuted later, a smiling Koori and Deidara emerged from the main hallway. Koori stuck her tongue out at me and I did a 'L' on my forehead back. We couldn't help but laugh afterwards. It was a small joke between me and Koori since I had known her longer. (My parents adopted her first.) Of course, we all asked where they had hid, but they had their lips sealed. We played hide-and-seek for the rest of the day, and I had a pretty good feeling we were going to have a lot more fun in the future.

Okay, Review or I will get my friend StellaMarris to kill you with a machette. XD

*hint* Next chappie is a major time skip. :P 


	9. Where's Kiritsu?

_**Introducing Chapter 9-Chan!**_

_**Inner me: Do I really have to add 'chan' after everything I own?**_

_**Outer me: Yes, Yes I do. :3**_

_**Again, thanking my beta, StellaMaris and a shout out to her because she can now walk on her leg again! *insert angelic chorus***_

_**MAGICAL TIME SKIP OF SKIPPINESS! *Insert Superhero theme music of choice***_

* * *

><p>5 Years later . . .<p>

**Koori's POV**

Okay, I was going to kill her. I was going to take that long silver hair of hers, wrap it around her skinny neck, and dunk her head in a huge tub of holy water while the sun was up and she had taken Hotaru's necklace off. She had no reason to do what she did, and I wasn't going to forgive her for doing it. As I furiously paced around the room, Hotaru walked in and leaned against the door. I could feel her looking at me, and she kept taping her fingers on the door, making a dim clicking sound that was driving me crazy.

"WHAT?" I screeched, she looked at me indifferently before folding her arms across her chest.

"What did Kiritsu do?" She asked. It annoyed me that she thought that I was annoyed at the main person who annoyed me. I glared at her, trying to intimidate her.

"What makes you think she did anything?" I grumbled, keeping eye contact with her. Unfortunately, she kept her eyes on mine as she gave me a weird look. She was the only one who didn't get intimidated by my glares alone. So, after having a glare match with her, I finally admitted I wanted someone to gripe to. So I started explaining what had happened.

"I was jumping off of random objects with Hidan at recess, when I heard a group of girls giggling. So, I went over to see what they were laughing at. They were in that area with the climbing trees and I felt like eavesdropping, so I climbed up a tree and listened. Kiritsu was sitting in the middle of them, which I didn't mind. But, she was talking about ME! She was telling them about how I lick strange objects like rocks, and the girls were laughing at me! Then she kept telling them crap! Like how I used to have a lisp and the fact that I used to be scared of duct tape. HOW DARE SHE TELL THEM ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK! I WOULDN'T DO THAT TO HER! Well, maybe I would . . . BUT STILL!" I grabbed a random object off my shelf and flung it at my window. Luckily, my mom had made a seal to protect my window from my throwing skills. I wasn't good at hitting stuff on a target, but I could throw really hard. The aiming was Hotaru's skill. The object, which happened to be a picture frame, bounced off the wall, almost hitting Hotaru. After dodging the deadly frame, Hotaru composed herself and looked at me.

"WHAT?" I demanded. I was getting tired of her looking at me like that.

"Did you get her side of the story?" She asked bluntly, giving me a questionable look. But with my bad mood, at the time it registered as a you-are-so-dumb-try-making-some-sense look.

"No. I don't want to plus, she went over to that Hinata girl's house for a playdate." I answered. In the past year, Kiritsu had met Hinata at the park and they instantly became friends. I was kind of mad, I had to stay home to practice for a singing part and she got to go on a playdate. I had asked for the singing part, but I wasn't thinking clearly and I was getting even more annoyed. Hana had told us she was of to find Wonderland, and I was wondering if she was serious. I could just see her crawling down a massive rabbit hole. Poor rabbits. Anyway, after hearing my answer Hotaru looked confused, as if she didn't know what I was talking about. I immediately figured it out.

"You didn't know Kiritsu went to Hinata's? She told me you knew." I concluded. She looked worried. Hotaru was temporarily 'in charge' since mom and dad had to go on an emergency mission, which meant that Kiritsu could be anywhere in this village and we wouldn't know where. She groaned and put her head in her hands.

"I'll help you find one of them, if you want." I suggested, putting my anger aside for later. She seemd to think for a minute before answering.

"Okay, I'm going to go get Kiritsu, you can get Hana, it's lunch time anyways. Are you sure you'll be okay?" She asked me, looking slightly scared. Lately there had been rumors of enemies hiding in the woods, and a few disappearances had occured around the village. I nodded, trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay. We'll meet you back here. Don't forget, we're going to the park with the others at four." I reminded her. She nodded and we went out of the house. I concentrated my senses and tried to sniff out Hana. Hana had a very distinguished smell, probably because she played with perfume so much. The only problem was that it had been raining all morning, so everything smelled different. I walked around, trying to at least get a hint of her scent. When I couldn't get one, I thought about where Hana would think Wonderland was and decided to go look for her in the clearing. Walking there, I wondered why Kiritsu had lied to me, and not told Hotaru. She always told us exactly where she was going and we had never said no to her. So, why would she start now? I sighed and started sniffign around again. Some kids were staring at me and I had the strong urge to flip them off, but I didn't feel like getting in trouble. I finally got a touch of her scent and ran toward it before I lost it. There was a familiar scent along with it, and I was curious why they were with Hana. As I got to where I smelled Hana, I slowed down and began to watch what they were doing.

"I can't believe they actually believed me when I said I was going to Wonderland." Hana said, looking at her companion with disbelief and humor on her face. Tobi laughed.

"Well, it's believable. You did follow a rainbow last year to see if there was really gold there." He responded, laughing. Hana just shrugged her shoulders.

"I was curious and bored out of my mind. Plus, I was getting tired of hearing K and K argue about whether Kiritsu was really a vegetarian vampire or not." She replied, taking a sip of the soda she had in her hand. Tobi laughed, and seemed to imagine how our argument went. I felt a throbbing sesation in my head as she explained our argument to him. I was about to interupt their conversation when Hana brought up an interesting topic.

"Why do you always wear your mask?" She asked him, setting down her now empty soda can. Tobi seemed to blush and looked away.

" I don't know . . ." He responded. Hana stared at him for a second before explaining why she had asked.

"Well, I think you look cool without your mask, so I was just curious." She reasoned, slightly blushing. WHAT? She had seen him without his mask? Why hadn't she taken a picture or something? Darn it! They both sat there in an awkward silence so I decided to go ahead and magically appear using my mad acting skills. I walked through the trees, looking curious and I 'spotted' them. Hana looked surprised and Tobi seemed nervous as they saw me. I acted like I hadn't heard anything and acted surprised back.

"Oh, Hana, there you are! I was looking for you, Hotaru says it's lunch time. I caught a twinge of disapointment from her as she told Tobi goodbye. We walked back to the house in silence, and Hana kept seeming to daze off. As we arrived back at the house, I heard some yelling from outside and realised Kiritsu was in serious trouble. Being that I was still mad at her, I pulled the anger back out, clenche my fists and ran into the house with Hana trying to calm me down. She knew I was pissed off, and she probably didn't want me breaking any of her new stuff she had gotten for her birthday. (Her birthday was three days ago. She had turned 11.) As I walked into the livingroom, I saw two seriously pissed off sisters about to pounce, and I realised that Kiristu had done something really bad.


	10. Going Too Far

**YOSH! CHAPPIE 10! Thanks for the reviews and watches, they really help.**

**As a little special for it being number ten, I'm switching the POV to Hana and my mom for once! Maybe for more, if you guys like it :D I'll even do one with Kiritsu but you need to let me know, you can now request stuff like POVs. But on some chapters, it's designated for a certain character.**

**And StellaMarris, thank you. You are one of the best betas ever! *glomps* * dodges frying pan you try to hit me with* I'M OKAY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hana's POV<strong>

As me and the increasingly mad werewolf entered the livingroom, we saw Kiritsu and Hotaru about to brawl, which wouldn't end well. And it didn't help that Koori was mad for no apparent reason. (At least to me.) I quickly grabbed a mirror from the shelf next to me and put it in the ray of sunshine from the window. (The clouds from earlier had cleared while I was talking to Tobi.) It worked as it shined light in the eyes of the two sisters. They both shielded their eyes as Koori demanded what was going on. She kept glaring at Kiritsu though. Ugh, what had she done to Koori NOW? Hotaru recovered from my mirror attack and pointed at Kiritsu.

"I found her deep in the forest, where the disappearances are occuring with Sakura, Ino and Tenten. And they weren't just in the forest either, they were calling for the ninjas to come to them and show their faces!" Hotaru screeched. Man, she looked pissed. Koori and I stared at Kiritsu in disbelief. Kiritsu was the 'good' child that never did anything bad or wierd (Meaning didn't jump off of random objects like Koori), and the fact that she had gone into the restricted part of the forest, was something truly bewildering for us to hear. Koori broke the stance first though, clenching her fists.

"First you talk about me behind my back. Then you go and risk your life in the woods where there are supposedly ROGUE NINJA?" Koori shouted, stomping towards Kiritsu. Kiritsu just stared coldly at Hotaru.

"I still don't see what the big deal is." Kiritsu mumbled. Hotaru looked at her in disgust.

"It's not the forest that truly bugs me." Hotaru started through clenched teeth. Her voice was shaking. "It's the fact that you lied to Koori, didn't tell me where you were going AND you went to the one and only place I asked you not to go!" She shouted, she didn't look as angry as she did before. Instead she looked worried and sad. Kiritsu just huffed.

"I'm not a kid anymore, and your not the boss of me." She answered hotly. Hotaru looked shocked. Koori clenched her fists even tighter and she looked ready to pounce. I was getting sort of tired with the attitude.

"She is until mom and dad get home. Dad said so." I reasoned. She gave me a go-to-hell look that made me gulp. What was with her? She was acting like we had forced her to drink Hinata's blood or something. And I had seen Hinata at the ramen shop stalking Naruto, so that couldn't have been it. It seemed like Hotaru was the one overeacting but, her friend Naomi had been one of the ones to disappear during recess after entering the woods. I'd be worried too if I were her. As if she had read my mind Kiritsu snapped at me.

"And Hana, don't act so innocent. I know what you did! And you too Koori!" She hissed. I stepped back a bit while Koori growled at her menacingly. Sometimes, I loved having a scary sister. Koori calmed herself enough to talk.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She growled. Kiritsu looked at her and laughed. I had a suspicion she was going crazy. Kiristu then looked at her straight in the eyes.

"You two have been talking about me. Ino said so! And Sakura said she heard a few rumors too!" She taunted. I realised then that hanging out with the 'normal' kids wasn't the best idea after all. I shook my head and stepped towards Kiritsu who had turned away from us. She looked mad but I wasn't going to get my point across by acting as my normal cowardly self. I chose my next words very carefully and said them in a polite and slow manner to try and comfort her.

"Listen Kiritsu. Maybe they're lying to you, because I never-" She wheeled around and struck me in the face with the back of her hand. I felt myself fly backwards and hit my head on the coffee table. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Hotaru running to my aid, and Koori tackling Kiritsu to the floor.

**Kiyoshi's POV (the mom)**

I felt truly worried about about the girls, even though I trusted Hotaru to take care of the other three, it worried me. Especially since the mission I was on dealt with the outside intruders in the forest that could attack at any time. We had been traveling for about three hours when we came upon the first group. They were skilled shinobi that excelled in taijutsu, and it took a massive amount of chakra and time to beat them, and even longer to recover. It had been a whole two days since we had left the girls, and I was getting very worried. I kept biting my nails, and my husband grabbed my arm and reminded me of what I was doing.

"Sorry Katsuo." I apologized. He gave me a cheeky grin before grasping my hands in his. I leaned on him, trying to relax myself. "I'm just so worried. Those ninjas were tough and they were small compared to the ones that are being constantly reported. If they reach the village-"

"They won't. I won't let them." He interrupted, staring at me with promise in his eyes. "And if they do, I'll kill them before they get to the girls." I instantly felt better. No one could stop a dragon, especially a protective father of three. It'd happen when Naruto passed his entrance exam to the 7th grade. I still had a bad feeling though, and I desperately hoped that that bad feeling wasn't a sign. I closed my eyes and shut the whole world out. I felt as if nothing bad could ever happen, and fell asleep.

Review or I'll tell Katsuo that you are one of the rogue ninja.


	11. The Attack Begins

Chappie 11 is here! It's like two french fries put parallel to each other. In case your wondering, yes I am very hungry right now, and my dad's getting me Taco Casa. WOOHOO!

I'm dedicating this chapter to my grandpa who is in stage four lung cancer and my dad says this will probably be his last summer because the chemo isn't working anymore. We're going to visit him this weekend probably for the last time. His name and my grandma's name will be unaltered since their going through such a hard time. Plus for the stalkers I'm not using last names so HA! Love ya gramps, you old person!

Grandpa: I'm not THAT old.  
>Me: Yes you are Grandpa: Okay . . . maybe I am .<br>Grandma: WHO WANTS TACOS? EAT THE TACOS!

THIS CHAPPIE HAS BAD WORDS SO DEAL WITH IT. BESIDES, WITH HIDAN IN THE STORY IF IT HAD NO CUSS WORDS IT WOULD BE OOC!

BTW, If you want to see what Koori, Kiritsu, Hana and Hotaru look like, look up my Deviantart account as Nikkitheseedrian. I've done some base colorings, and as I get more into the story, I might make a comic. But I need people to request it.

Hotaru's POV

"Hana, please! I'm SO sorry. Just talk to me, PLEASE!" It had been said about twenty times in the last twenty-four hours, and as usual it came with no answer. Hana hadn't said a word to Kiritsu since she had woken up three hours later in the hospital with a concussion. She talked to us though, and she was defidently back to almost-normal. The first thing she did when she woke up was ask if we could get her some ramen, and Ino had brought some flowers. But she turned them down, since the whole mess started with Ino. It was Ino's idea to go down to the forest, and she wasn't getting away that easily. Koori and I had a trick up our sleeve, and the trick was going to be so much fun to pull out! We stayed with Hana for the rest of the day, and Tobi and Kisame had visited, bringing her flowers and a new book. Hana was absolutely beaming when she saw Tobi, and I think she has a crush on him, but she doesn't know it. I felt happy that she was feeling better, but she still had to stay overnight again so she wouldn't get too stressed. (Let's just say K and K had a little fiasco happen not too long ago in the lounge . . .) We said our goodbyes and Kiritsu apologized yet again to find the same depressing result. We all walked out and Kiritsu locked herself in her room for the night. I kept myself distracted to keep the weight of the events of today from smothering me. Since it was only about seven o'clock at night, we decided to call grandma and grandpa. They were my dad's parents and used to be able to shift to their dragon forms, but with age it gets harder to do so. This is basically how the conversation went.

"Hola?"  
>"GRANDMA!"<br>"Koori, shut up you're going to deafen her more!"  
>"Nuh-uh!"<br>"Girls . . ."  
>""Sorry . .""<br>"Lena? Who called?"  
>"It's the girls Raul!"<br>"TELL GRANDPA WE SAID HI!"  
>"Koori said HI."<br>"Hello back to her!"  
>"Are Kiri and Hana there?"<br>"Errr . . . no. We had a little accident yesterday."  
>"Uh-oh. What kind of accident?"<br>"Basically Kiritsu had a case of POF (Pissed off female) and hit Hana. Then Hana fell backwards and got a concussion from hitting the corner on the coffee table with her head."  
>"THEN I TACKLED KIRI!"<br>"ZOMG, KOORI SHUT UP! KIRI CAN PROBABLY HEAR YOU!"  
>"Oh yeah . . ."<br>"Sorry girls, I have to go. I'm making some stew for grandpa."  
>"Okay, I love you grandma!"<br>"KOORI LOVES YOU THE MOSTEST!"  
>"We love you girls too. Bye."<br>""Bye.""

We sat there in an awkward silence until Koori jumped up real fast, pointing her finger into the air.

"A GAY BABY WAS JUST BORN!" She shouted running around in circles. I stared dumbfoundedly after her.

"What?" I finally managed to say, literally having the face of o.o . She kept running around in circles before charging to her room and slamming the door. I kept staring at the doorway until I finally just walked into my room for bed. Plopping down with a sigh I dreaded tomorrow. I had no idea why, I just did. I had a really bad feeling deep in my gut, and I couldn't get it to go away. I closed my eyes and listened to the wind whistling through the trees and my sense of dread almost vanished. Almost . . .

Maybe we should have our neighbors over when Hana comes home. That would be a good surprise. Especially since she has a crush on Tobi. I think that even Koori noticed. Which reminds me, why was Koori acting like that?

I walked over to her room. Koori? Why are you acting insane? Well, more than normal? I asked her.  
>Because tomorrow is a full moon! Koori told me. On the night before the full moon, her wolf is closer to the surface and it makes the werewolf slightly insane.<br>Ok. We are going to ask our friends to come over tomorrow. I told her.  
>Yay! She yelled. Let s go ask right now! she flung open the door and ran outside. I followed after her.<br>She was knocking really fast.  
>The door opened. What? Deidara asked.<br>Do you guys want to come over tomorrow? Koori asked bouncing up and down.  
>Who gave you sugar? he asked her.<br>NO ONE! Koori said, They all told me no! she then made a face like this DX Uh, ok Deidara said looking at her wide eyed.  
>Wanna come in? Sasori asked walking up to the door.<br>Sure, I said hitting Koori in the back of the head. She growled at me. Don t growl at me! We walked inside their house and went over to were Granny Chiyo was. Can they come over tomorrow? I asked her. Koori went off with Deidara to go and do random crap.  
>Is it ok with your parents? she asked me.<br>They said I m in charge so they will be fine with it! I replied confidently.  
>Ok then, they can all come over. She amended. Where did Koori go? She went off with Deidara or something. I said.<p>

A small crashing sound followed by a chorus of laughter erupted from a hallway to my left, and Sasori did a facepalm. I decided not to ask when they came out with black all over them. They were still laughing histerically and Koori kept saying 'Papaya go BOOM'. I literally dragged her out of the house as she thrashed around, and told them to come over at around noon. They nodded and Sasori said goodbye. She, of course, stomped into her room because I 'ruined her socialization' AKA because I stopped her from blowing up their house. What a pyro maniac. I fed Hana's fish and finally went to bed.

Katsuo's POV

After resting for a while, we were waiting for orders to continue on our hunt for the rogues when I suddenly felt odd. It was sort of like when you feel like someone's watching you, but it's impossible for them to even be there without you knowing. Well it was like that, times twenty. I heard a very faint whizzing sound, and Kiyoshi woke up.

"What's wrong?" She asked me, judging my face. I listened closely and immediately shoved her sideways. A huge kunai whizzed by her ear and embedded itself deep into the oak tree she had been leaning on. She sat shocked for a split second before getting to her feet. I got up too, and alerted everyone immediately.

"WE'RE BEING AMBUSHED!" I shouted, getting ready to transform if needed. Everyone was up now, with weapons ready for battle. I noticed a small flicker in the trees ahead from us. I ducked when I recognized it.

"GET DOWN! IT'S A PAPERBOMB!" I yelled, pulling Kiyishi under me. I transformed into a huge jet black dragon and took the explosion in my back. It, of course, didn't hurt, but the smoke stung my eyes a little bit. I felt another presence in the air, and looked up. Great. I knew that that was no ordinary paperbomb. It was a cheaper paperbomb made by a group of rich and powerful air type dragons. My opponent was pearl white with red eyes and redish teeth. Not exactly a good sign in dragon language. I looked down at the ground, to find all sorts of ninjas dashing towards the village now. Shit. Shit. Shit. Did I mention shit?

"Kiyoshi, get to the village and get the girls. Get everyone into shelters, NOW! Tell the village that we are on red alert now!" I shouted. She nodded and ran towards the village. My white opponent (lol that sounds racist) dove for her, but I stopped him. He turned and sped towards the village, leaving me behind. Shit. I HATE air types. As I followed him, I realised that Konoha was in for quite a fight. 


	12. Why is Mom here?

Next Chappie ALRIGHT THEN!

Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been busy and my computer is being a goober lolz.

Computer: IMMA GOOFY GOOBER!  
>Mouse: ROCK!<br>Me: o.0 *runs off screaming*

BETA IST THOU STELLAMARRIS! THEE IST THY GREATEST BETA IN THY LAND!

Hana's POV

My life sucks. I got hit by my sister, got a concussion and was trapped in the hospital with a creepy nurse who never stopped smiling. My sisters had left just a little while ago and I was sort of glad when they left. Kiritsu had kept apologizing to me, but it was going to take more than just an apology for me to forgive her. It feel sort of bad for being so angry with her, but that really really hurt and now I have to stay with a nurse who resembled a doll. Great. I took a bite of some of the pasta the hospital gave me, and grimaced. It tasted like rotten tomaotoes and resembled it too. I decided I'd rather go hungry so I put it on the tray beside my bed. I sighed, looking at the bright moon. I decided that it wasn't so bad, after all Hotaru's going to have a handful with jittery Koori thanks to her 'inner wolf'. I felt funny, as if something bad was going to happen, but I let my ditsy act show a little and shook it off, smiling. I truly don't mean to seem completely ditsy and wierd, it just helps since I often get depressed. Ever since I had witnessed my own mom getting her wings pulled of when I was three, I never looked at things the same. But things had gotten better when The Anzais had adopted me, they were nice and welcomed me with open arms. And I got entertainment from K and K fights. And an H and H fight never existed, so I was pretty happy. I guess I could forgive Kiri, after all we have been hearing from a lot of people lately that we're going to start changing soon. Maybe Kiritsu just isn't used to it yet. My thoughts were interupted with some shouting and a crash. I slowly started getting out of bed, I could walk without having dizzy spells now, and listened some more. I heard breaking glass, and rapid footsteps coming closer, and I jumped as I saw my door flung open.

Kiritsu's POV

I'm a bad sister. I hit my youngest sister for a ridiculous reason and she ended up with a concussion. I suck. And she won't forgive me, though I don't blame her for it. I wish she'd at least talk to me, even if she were to say she hates me it would be her acknowledging my existence again. I was sitting on my bed, staring at the moon for the past hour. My eyes never blinked once, and they didn't hurt. It was part of being a vampire, and sometimes it had it's advantages. I always won staring contests, and I often bought candy for Hana with my winnings. I was actually great friends with Hana, ever since she had arrived in our family, she talked to me the most. That's probably why I'm so upset, and vice versa. I heard a knock, and got up. I can't change anything by moping, and Hotaru usually hates answering doors. She has stranger-phobia. As I opened the door, my mouth opened wide with shock. "Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked. She rushed in, out of breath. "I don't have time to explain, get Koori, Hana and Hotaru." She gasped. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. "KOORI, HOTARU! MOM'S HERE!" I yelled, they both ran out, staring at mom with shock. "Where's Hana?" Mom asked, looking at me. I fell apart. "I got mad and hit Hana! She fell and hit her head on a coffee table and got a concussion. She's been in the hospital for almost two days and I'm sorry and she won't talk to me! I'm a bad sister!" I sobbed, collapsing on the floor. Koori helped me back up, holding me up since I was still in full crying mode. Mom gave me a hug, trying to comfort me. "Listen, your not a bad sister, things happen. Now, we need to get her imeediately okay?" She stated. I looked up at her, sort of confused. Hotaru asked the question on my mind. "Mom, what's going on? Why are you here, and why are you so scared?" She asked, looking worried. Mom seemed to think before responding. "The rogues in the forest are attacking the village. Your father is fighting a dragon as we speak. They have S-ranked mythical creatures that are trained to kill. We need to stay together so they can't hunt us." She explained. Hotaru's face got pale, and Koori growled. I pushed my self out of mom's grasp, suddenly feeling protective. "Well we need to go to the hospital then!" I shouted. They all nodded, and we took off out of the house towards the hospital. 


	13. To the Hospital we go!

Chapter 13 . . . evil number with evil chapter HEHEHEH!

Keyboard-Chan: SAVE MEH FROM THE ABUSE OF HER FINGERZ!

MY BETA IST STELLMARRIS AND SHE PWNS YOU WITH HER MACHETE!

AND MORE CUSSING IN THE CHAPTER SORRY!

Katsuo's POV

I slammed my whole body into the other dragon, knocking him to side. We were now over Konoha, with many spectators and arrows meant to help me. They helped a little by enraging my opponent. When dragons get mad, they stop thinking as clearly. He hissed at me, then to my surprise threatened me. "No one shall beat Hiroto!" He shouted, glaring at me. Damn it! THIS was Hiroto? It couldn't be the same one that massacred Hana's family could it? It was then that I realised that they were after all of the fairies in the village, meaning Hana was in grave danger. I snarled and spit a huge blur fireball at him, causing him hiss again and fly farther away from the Hokage's house. The Hokage was housing a few guests from a fairy tribe, and I didn't want them hurt just for happening to be in our village at a time like this. He dove for the ground, pestered by the bombs they were throwing at us. The bombs didn't hurt me, after all I WAS a fire type. (Go me! XD) But they did some good damage to him, and he was pissed. I slammed into his side again, causing us to fall onto a house. Luckily, the house was abondoned, but I still felt bad about it. Hiroto snarled, and fled to the sky, trying to fly away from the village. I followed him closely, he wasn't going to get away from me. As we sped off, with him flicking his tail at me, I felt very very uneasy.

Koori's POV

We ran to the hospital as fast as we could to get Hana. I knew there were people in the forest! Naomi would never have run away, and I was sure of it. We encountered a small group of wizards, who threw various spells at us. I shifted into a copper wolf with golden eyes, and jumped on one. I tore him up pretty good before getting up to start for the hospital again. Hotaru had used a fire jutsu she learned from an emo kid named Sasuke. (I hate that guy for some reason . . .) After Kiri had torn apart the remaining three, we darted to the hospital again. We were team KKKH! (Thank god for Hotaru being there XD) We had to bust a few people in there, before we encountered someone big. By big, I mean he was HUGE! As soon as he spotted us, he easily chucked three chairs at us. Mom deflected them and had to duck over the third. It really pissed me off, and Kiritsu hissed at him. Hotaru popped up and flung a seal on him, casting some sort of spell. After she said some strange words, the man froze and fell over. We stayed there for a second before Kiritsu ran over and poked him curiously. "Don't worry, he's just paralysed temporarily. Which means we need to get going!" Hotaru stated. We nodded in response and started to walk to an elevator. Then mom had an idea. "Let's just take the stairs, we don't need the delay, and we can keep watch and not be ambushed when we walk out." She suggested. Well I hated the idea. "But mom I hate stairs!" I whined. I did, they could die in a hole with poisonous snakes and lava for all I cared. Mom frowned. "Can you please cooperate for just today?" She asked me pleadingly. I huffed and resonded. "Fine." Suddenly I felt a wave of pain hit me and I fell to the floor, holding my head. Mom bent down and held me. "Koori, what is it?" She asked me with worry. "T-There's a s-strong dark aura nearby!" I responded, trying to get through the pain. I slowly, and painfully, stood up, using the wall as my holdup. We climbed the stairs at a moderate speed, with the aura getting stronger and stronger with every step. By the time we had reached the stairs leading to Hana's floor, mom was carrying me, with Hotaru holding up the rear. As we neared the top of the steps, I jumped out of mom's arms and faced what what causing my pain. The sight stopped me, and I suddenly felt the air go cold. It felt like I stared there for hours before the sight registered in my mind. About ten feet away, was Hana in the arms of a rogue with a huge sword protruding through her stomach. Her eyes showed shock and she seemed to be saying our names, but I couldn't hear. I couldn't register anything at that point. That is, nothing but Kiritsu's horrifying scream that sent chills down my spine. "HANA!"

I TOLD you it was going to be evil! MUAHAHAHA!

Review or I'll tell Katsuo that your Hiroto in diguise! 


	14. The Death of Hana Anzai

Chapter 14 . . . I be evil MUAHAHAHA and I had root beer!

NOW FOR A RANDOM SONG I MADE UP! IT IS TO THY TUNE OF LA CUCARACHA BECAUSE IT PWNS AND I LOVE MY MEXICAN-NESS. (I live in America don't worry)

Vanilla Roooot Beer Vanilla Roooot Beer I love to drink it all the time Vanilla Roooot Beer Vanilla Roooot Beer I really hate to rhyme

Thank you! * Bows*

Now onto the chapter, though you won't liiikee iiit XD!

* * *

><p>Hotaru's POV<p>

After I had gotten over the initial shock of what had happened, I saw Koori lunge at the rogue, ripping his throat out. (She had shifted) The rogue fell over, still alive and choking on his own blood. She kicked him in the head and his eyes went blank, staring at us. Kiritsu got up and rushed to Hana, looking at the condition of her wound. I finally got up, suddenly feeling weak. I didn't know any type of thing to help in this type of situation, unlike Kiritsu and Koori. I ran over to Hana, holding back worried tears. I can't cry; it'll only make her more upset. I made myself look at the sword, and felt myself go even more pale. It was lodged in her ribcage, obviously hitting her left lung, and possibly missing her heart. Hana stared at the ceiling, as if she knew what could be coming.

But . . . she was smiling. I took it as a bad sign and moved over for mom to look at her. The second mom saw the wound, she looked terrified. But she covered it before Kiritsu could notice. But Koori had noticed, and was looking at the floor with an odd face. Mom got out her supplies and began to put alcohol in the wound, which made Hana clench her teeth. Kiri held her hand, still looking worried but now seeming to be holding back tears. Mom grabbed part of the sword, and looked at Hana, sort of scared.

"Okay Hana, I'm going to pull, and this is going to hurt. But we need to take it out in order to treat you." She stated, getting ready to pull. Hana placed her hand on moms.

"No mom." She responded, looking suddenly sad. Mom gasped and I looked at her unbelievably. Koori was still looking at the ground, but now her expression was unreadable. Kiritsu had started crying, not being able to hold back the tears.

"C'mon, it's not too late Hana. Let mom try to treat you." Kiritsu pleaded. Hana looked at her with a relaxed look.

"Kiri, I'm not stupid. I know how bad it is. I already know what's going to happen by the time the medical ninja get here-"

"Don't talk that way! Everything's going to be fine, just you see. Mom can treat you until they get here, and you'll be fine." Kiritsu pleaded, but she knew the deadly truth. Hana was going to die. Hana kept staring at the ceiling, her eyes shining. She sighed and turned to look at me.

"You know, I never noticed how much I like it here, until now." I felt my heart start to slowly break; I didn't want to hear this at all. I had to blink back tears. Kiritsu immediately took advantage of the situation.

"Listen Hana. I'm sorry for hitting you, I can't apologize enough. I feel so bad for it, please forgive me!" She begged, looking straight at her. Hana looked back at her and smiled, mending my heart a little bit.

"I forgive you Kiritsu, I'm sorry for ignoring you. I was just angry, but I got over it earlier, before the attack happened." She winced a little and Kiritsu's face looked frightened. Mom's eyes were watery, and she had to close her eyes for a second. When Hana opened her eyes again, they looked blank and she seemed to be getting sleepy. Oh, god no!

"I love you guys, you know that?" She stated, looking at us. I stopped cold.

"Tell dad I love him too. And thank Tobi for being such a good friend." I nodded, and Kiritsu began to cry harder. I felt as if I couldn't move anything but my head. Not my face, not my body, but my head. Mom then started to silently cry, tears slowly sliding down her sad face. Hana's green eyes began to close, a single tear showing itself on her cheek. By now, Koori looked utterly miserable and depressed; sliding down more and more on the wall she was leaning against. Hana spoke once more, in whisper.

"I love you guys . . ." Her eyes closed, and her breathing stopped. I felt the weight of the event hit me like a boulder, and I felt sad and outraged. I heard faint foot steps behind me, and snapped. I jumped up and cast a spell on the rogue behind me, slamming his head against the 'exit' sign. When he landed on the ground, his head was bleeding violently, and no one went to check on him. Mom picked up Hana, and we departed with the body of our dead little sister.


	15. Rage affects us all

Okay, time to break yet another cliff hanger!

Sorry to keep you waiting, I fractured my toe on the Colorado mission trip and I have drill team stuff now, so I'm busy doing other crap. Sorry but I DO have a life XD.

Katsuo's gonna be pissed!

ALL DEVIANTART PEOPLE! READ ME! I AM NIKKITHE SEEDRIAN ON DEVIANTART AND I'M HOLDING A REMEMBERING HANA CONTEST! IF YOU MISS HER, LOOK UP MY CONTEST!

beta: StellaMarris

Good reads!

AND as a gift to Stella Marris, who's birthday is at the end of this month, I'll be putting the POV's in her favorite characters all this month.

* * *

><p>Deidara's POV<p>

Pein had sensed the attack before it began, and woke us all up. I, of course, got yelled at by my roommate Sasori since he was so freaking impatient because I didn't rush to get my clothes on. I figured I could just fly ahead of whoever it was and blow them up, I always wanted to try it. I had suggested trying it out on Tobi, but Hana got pissed at me and smacked me. Which made Hotaru laugh and Koori chuckle slightly. Anyway, after I got dressed and we got outside, we immediately saw chaos. Pein barely missed a shuriken that was thrown at him by a blonde girl. When Chiyo tried to counter attack with one of her puppets, the girl faded away.

"She's a transporter! Everyone in a circle!" Chiyo commanded. We immediately obeyed, and Kisame was able to take her down with his 'beginner's sword'. Chiyo said he'd get a bigger one each time he passed one of her tests, which meant she had a lot of swords to give out. We started running towards the Hokage's office, figuring we could find someone with more information. We took out multiple ninja, all of whom looked around our age if not younger and finally found one of our ninja. He was badly injured, but well enough to heal his injuries, I could see the chakra flowing from his hand.

"Ichigo, what's going on? What is their goal?" Chiyo asked him urgently. He coughed up a little blood before answering hoarsely.

"It's Hiroto! He found out that there was survivor from the Maruyama tribe, and he gathered troups together to terminate her!" He coughed once again and Chiyo shook ker head.

"Who's Hiroto? Why does he want to terminate that particular tribe?" She asked. By now she had crouched down to help him so he could have nergy to communicate.

"He's a huge white dragon that despises the fairy species, no one knows why. The Maruyama tribe is the last of the pure bred fairies left, and the most powerful. However, they're powers don't develop until they turn the age of 11, which is why he chose to attack now. He terminated the rest of the tribe 8 years ago, and now he's come to finish the job and kill any other fairy residing here!" He began coughing very very badly, and Chiyo laid him down.

"Now rest. We cleared all of the rouges from this area out, wait for medical ninja to get here. Kids, we should secure central park!" Chiyo suggested. We nodded in return and I thought about where central park was. I hardly ever went there because I'd rather be at home conducting experiments with strange chemicals than going there. Plus I got tired of being compared to a snobby regular girl named Ino. She always bragged about being platinum blonde since apparently it made her special. But I always thought it made her more prone to blonde jokes since the color of my hair could easily darken a bit and turn orange. She had a long way to go before orange though. I remembered that central park was in front of the hospital and felt uneasy. I hated that hospital, I always thought the nurse was creepy and it felt like a prison of death. I shook of my stupid beliefs and kept looking ahead so I didn't get behind. As we neared there, I saw four things at one time. First of all, I saw a raging Koori kicking rougue ninja ass as a wolf. (Which looked like it had rabies because she was fizzing at the mouth a bit) Second, for the first time ever I saw a truly pissed off Hotaru in her genie form, burning people to death using an amatuer version of Itachi's jutsu. Third, I saw Kiritsu tearing people's throats out with her nails, with blood covering almost all of her body. And fourth, I saw Kiyoshi holding Hana. At first I couldn't make out what was wrong, for Kiyoshi had tears streaming down her face. Then I took in Hana's appearance. Closed Eyes. Limp body. And most importantly, a huge sword plunged though her torso.

Sasori's POV

When I got over the initial shock, I looked at Tobi. I couldn't tell with his mask on, but I was guessing that he was pissed. My thoughts were clarified when he began shaking with his fists clenched. He stepped forward slowly before lunging at one of the rougues. We all joined him, each taking down multiple. I helped my grandma by adding strings to her puppet and helping her dodge the attacks. One big man jumped down right in front of all of us, and we all tensed, ready for an attack. He smirked.

"Aw, this is all that Konoha has? A few squirts? No wonder we got your friend so easily-" He started. Tobi leaped into the air and punched him in the face. The man's hand flung forward, hitting Tobi in the face. His mask flew off, and they all gasped. I acted unfazed, but it surpirsed me a bit also. He had black spikey hair (Of course) and his eyes had Sharingan. Itachi looked calm, but I was guessing that he was sort of mad at not being extremely special anymore. Hotaru had gotten done with her enemies, and she surprised all of us and the rogue when she crouched on the ground. What the hell was she doing? Where her hands touched the ground, pink lines and symbols spread, setting a perimeter around the man. Before he jump away, she chanted something in another languague extremelly fast.

"Quienes matan injustamente deber n ir a la guarida del Diablo. All deber grabarse hasta que no tienen pelos. Una y otra va a durar el castigo. Puede ser torturado con los recuerdos de su pasado." The man reeled over, clutching his head and yowling in pain. cracks from the ground formed, and he fell in, holding on by his fingers. She stood up, her expression unreadable, and started walking to the man. She stopped at the edge of the crack, where he still held on for dear life. He shrieked, and began pleading with her.

"Girly, girly. I'm s-sorry. T-This wasn't m-my idea. I was forced into this! C'mon, have mercy on a fellow human!" He yelled. She smirked and stepped on his hand.

"Have you forgotten? I'M NOT HUMAN!" She yelled,sweeping her foot and sending him flying back into the depths of the crack. As his screams echoed, the cracks closed up and she slowly walked away to her then collapsed from chakra exhaustion. Koori turned half way human, which was a form I had never seen her in. Heck, I hadn t even seen her in wolf form. She s only showed Deidara. She had copper colored wolf ears and her nails were claws. She also had a copper wolf tail. She jumped the last rogue and howled and ripped out his throat. Kiritsu commenced to onto the corpse and start to drain his blood. Her eyes turned from their normal dark red to a bright neon color from the blood intake.

Koori then jumped on another of the intruders and repeated the process. This time instead of leaving the corpse she started to rip off its limbs and disembowel it. I heard Kiyoshi gasp and looked over. Out of Hana s body, a black light shot out. It took the form of Hana and glowed silver. She had gigantic bat wings and she was flapping them.

Ko-chan, please stop. She said. Her voice was quiet and resigned.

Koori looked up at her; she had blood all over her.

Kiri, please stop.

Said girl looked up at her also. Kiritsu was cleaner and had already drained half the man.

Don t mourn me please and Tobi I have always she started to dim. Tobi, I love you. I always have. Remember me. And then she was gone. Koori let out a savage cry and started to tear the intruders apart. Once that was finished, she turned back to human and looked at the chaos around her.

W-What have I done? She asked and looked panicked. She then ran into the orchard and I saw her holding one hand to her face. Deidara went after her. I caught his arm.

Just leave her alone, brat. I said. From what Konan was always blabbing about, girls like Koori liked to grieve in solitude. Deidara on the other hand didn t listen to Konan and ignored me. Oh well, if the brat was late, he had hell to pay. I turned and ran to help Kiyoshi. She now had completely gone into mourn city. And Itachi was trying to calm Kiritsu down, who was freaking out and scrambling to somehow put the taken blood back. Veggie vampires, I swear! I walked over to Hotaru and sat her up against a tree. Lady Chiyo was comforting Kiyoshi, trying to help ease the pain. But we all knew it wasn't going to help any. Hana was gone, and we couldn't do anything about it. I turned away from the sad scene and looked into the woods to see if Deidara had come back yet. When he didn't, I sighed and started thinking to myself. 'Deidara, what the hell is taking you so long?'


	16. Even the tough have an inner weakness

Chapter 16, Coolio!

Okay, this month is the month of StellaMarris' birthday, so go wish her happy birth day!

Also, she has a deviantart now, go look her up!

One of her B-Day presents is for this story to be in whatever POV she wants it to be in this whole month! Happy early B-Day girl!

* * *

><p>Koori's POV<p>

I continued to run into the forest, branches whipping against my face. Soon my legs started to burn and I slowed out of my werewolf speed into a walk. Then I fell onto my back, staring up at the trees.

I remember when I was a young wolf pup, before my pack was destroyed, that the Elders would tell us not to lose ourselves, or we would do bad things. It s hard, when you have the spirit of a wolf, but have to fit in with the laws of the human society.

I have always had a problem with that. My inner wolf was vicious, craving bloodshed. But I was taught to only kill when necessary, and you didn t have to kill to win a battle. I grew up hearing, Control your temper, Koori. Don t pick fights, Koori. Don t hurt people, Koori. Control your strength, Koori. Don t get over competitive, Koori.

I was swept into a flashback of when I was in 3rd grade.

_I was playing ninja with the other kids in my class, none of which were my siblings or my neighbors._

_"Koori is the rogue ninja this time!" A boy named Hikashi stated loudly, and then ran off. I grinned, showing off my sharp canines and counted to thirty as they all ran off to hide. I didn't want to be it, so I decided to go after Hikashi. After I was done counting I lowered my nose to the ground and started to sniff around. I latched onto his scent and followed it. I was getting really into the game and my imagination was taking me into the forest. I was stalking my prey. There. There it is. A doe. Easy killing. My vision turned red and I leapt. I ripped apart flesh and killed my prey, Alpha will be happy. I felt something pulling me back and I struggled, snapping my teeth at whoever was behind me and then sank into blackness._

_"Koori. Koori. Koori." I heard over and over again. I opened my eyes and saw that Asuma-sensei was standing over me. He had a disapproving look on his face._

_"What happened?" I asked him. He looked startled. I sat up and held my head. I felt dirty so I started to lick my hand clean. My eyes widened. I tasted blood._

_I smelt my mother and father run in._

_"What happened?" My mom asked, but no one would answer her. They were all staring at me. I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. Did I-_

_"What happened, damn it!" My dad yelled slamming his fist into a wall. I could tell he was trying to keep his dragon side from coming out and making him torch the whole village down._

_"Your daughter- she . . ." one of the medical ninja started. I could tell by his uniform that he was there because something bad had happened._

_"What did she do?" My mother asked again._

_"I don t know. Asuma-san found her in her wolf form with the head of her classmate Hikashi in her jaws." The medic said. My mother gasped and my father was wide-eyed._

_"You do know what this means, don t you?" Another medic said._

_My mother shook her head and started to cry. I then saw Hotaru run into the hospital room, closely followed by Kiritsu, and then Hana. They stopped and stared at me. I was covered in blood and I knew that the smell was driving Kiritsu insane with bloodlust. As much as she hated it, the vampire is a bloodthirsty creature. She hid behind Hana, using her as an innocence-filled shield._

_"Koori." I heard my dad's voice call out to me. I looked over at him, "Why did you do it?"_

_"I-I don't know. We were all playing ninja and I was the rogue and I just followed his scent and my imagination took over and I don't know. I didn't mean to! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry . . ."I trailed off and bit my lip. I wouldn'__t cry; I haven't since I was 4 and my pack was killed before my eyes by demon slayers._

_"See, she didn't mean to!" My mother said, trying to convince them that I was innocent._

_I tuned out and listened to a few medics that were conversing in the corner._

_"I knew that letting a werewolf into the village was a bad idea."_

_"Yeah, what was the 3rd thinking?"_

_"Dumb idea. We should get rid of that family."_

_"It's calling for trouble if you ask me."_

_"Don't you think you're being a little mean? She's just a child."_

_"You're right. We should just kick her out of the village. The rest of the family didn't do anything."_

_"That'__s not what I meant."_

_I turned away and started to listen to what my parents were talking about. My siblings had joined in._

_"Koori's innocent!" Hana yelled, pointing at me. I knew that even though she was a pain in the ass sometimes, she was loyal._

_"She just needs to control her wolf better." Hotaru explained. It's not her fault. You know that she's not allowed to be the hunter when they play games!"_

_"It'__s the Thirds decision anyways." My mom stated. I had control over my wolf. I just got carried away. But if I said that they would execute me. I was sure of it._

I came out of my vision and felt a foreign liquid staining my cheeks. I felt my face and found tears trailing down silently.

"Koori, un?" I heard my best friend s voice call out to me. I waved my hand weakly to acknowledge his presence. "Are you ok, yeah?"

I just sat up and stared ahead as I heard him sit down next to me. "No." I answered quietly. I never let this much weakness show, I had a good poker face, so that no one would know the guilt I was feeling ever since that incident. I couldn't even save my little sister. Hana was younger than me. I was the second oldest.

"It's ok, un. What happens happens, and there isn t anything you can do about it, yeah." Deidara told me. I just stared blankly ahead.

"I did it again." I whispered.

He knew what I was talking about. When I had come home that day, everyone had known what I did.

I lost myself. I then howled in anguish and collapsed into sobs. I felt him awkwardly pat my back. He was the same age as me, 11.

"Don't worry, un. You had a good reason, yeah." He said softly, trying to comfort me, but I was a freaking mess. All my guilt and my feelings that had been pent up inside of me for so long came spilling out and I found myself involuntarily telling him everything. About my pack, about what happened. All the subjects that I had avoided talking about, fearing that I would show weakness came spilling out, gushing like a waterfalls.

After I had cried myself out, I laid on the ground, staring up at the sky. Deidara was sitting beside me.

I was still depressed.

"Are you good now, un?" He asked me and I shifted my gaze over to him. I had no secrets now. He knew everything about me. My whole life s story.

"Not really, I just don't have any more tears left." I stated and he laughed drily.

"Look, it's not your fault, un. You didn't make those rogues come to the village and kill your sister, yeah. You actually kicked butt pretty well, un." He told me and I smiled mirthlessly.

"I just hope that I avenged Hana well enough." I muttered, suddenly feeling tired. I closed my eyes and groaned. I felt humiliated with what I was about to ask. "Deidara could you carry me home? I'm about to fall asleep."

"No, un. A walk will wake you up, hm." He said smirking at me. I glared.

"At least help me up. . . " I muttered not feeling well enough to put any vehemence into it. He obliged, luckily for me.

And together we walked back to my house. About halfway through, I felt something tickling my palm. I stared at the side of Deidara s head, not having enough energy left to call out to him. He turned around and looked at me in the eyes.

"What, un?" He asked me.

"Your hand-mouth is nibbling my palm-" I said, then felt something slimy. "And licking it. I added."

"Do you like it, un?" He asked me. My face flushed and I was thankful that it was nighttime so my burning ears were covered.

"Don't be perverted, Dei-kun." I told him and he grinned at me. He may be a pervert, but he was still my friend.

He shrugged, grabbed my hand again and kept walking. I was pulled after him.

"If you keep going so fast, you'll end up having to carry me. I'm almost out of chakra." I informed him.

He rolled his eyes and slowed down his pace.

We kept walking in silence.

"Well . . . " I said trying to start him talking. He was a ranter. So was I. He ranted and I listened. I ranted and he listened. So why was it so freakishly quiet.

"So . . .?" He huffed.

"Didn't you make a jutsu to where you can turn one of your clay birds into a big one that we can ride?" I asked him. My feet were killing me and I felt as if my legs were going to fall off.

"Yeah, un. But it's not finished yet." He told me and I sighed.

"Can you give me a piggy back ride like you used to when we were younger?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No, un." He said and I sighed.

"Why not!" I exclaimed exasperated.

"Because, I don't want to." He told me. I would have to take matters into my own hands then. I pulled my hand out of his and jumped onto his back, latching my legs around his torso and hooking my arms around his neck. I laid my head down on his shoulder and said, "Onward Tonto!" What? I had just watched some Lone Ranger episodes on Netflix yesterday when I was bored because there was nothing to do.

He sighed, but ran forward. It was a smooth ride for the most part, but sometimes he would trip over a root or something that was littering the ground. After a little while, I made it back to my house and Deidara trucked me in. I saw Hotaru lying on a cot in the living room, while Mom was sitting on the couch holding onto Kiritsu, Dad was pacing the floor and spun around when he heard us walk in. I looked at them tiredly.

"I really want a bath . . ." I mumbled smiling sleepily at them.

"Where have you been?" My mom asked me.

"I was out in the woods, getting control of myself." I told her and yawned.

"Deidara, can you take her to her room and lay her in her bed?" I'm going to go ahead and move Hotaru to her room." My father told my best friend. I felt Deidara's head move up and down. He walked me through the halls and to my room. He laid me on the bed and sat down next to me.

"Well, I guess that this is good bye for tonight." He said and I nodded drowsily, so I don't know how well that panned out.

"Night, Dei-kun." I said and the last thing I saw was him leaving out the door of my room. I then slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
